Sobre el hielo, Bajo tu piel
by Paumi chan
Summary: Desde que te fuiste, no conozco nada mas allá de la inseguridad. ¿Deveria asustarme el hecho de sanar mis heridas, de olvidarte?. He pasado tantas noches en vela autoconvenciéndome de que solo tu podrias sacarme de la miseria que es hoy mi vida, que ya nose si se me permite volver a amar otros ojos, otro cuerpo, otro mundo...¿Víctor, vas a volver cuando me pierdas?
1. Chapter 2

En aquel instante solo era capaz de sentir el crepitar del hielo al ceder bajo las viejas cuchillas de los patines de Yūko…ceder. Que palabra más bonita se vuelve al saber cómo y cuándo usarla.

¿Acaso estaba yo destinado a ceder? O ¿Era yo el que debía ceder para obtener algo con que remplazar lo cedido? O quizá más importante que cualquiera de estas otras preguntas ,¿Estaba obligado a ceder?

Cuando anuncié mi retirada, durante meses las preguntas de la prensa se a galopaban en mi cabeza y dificultaban mi ángulo de visión parcial de las cosas…durante días, meses…las mismas preguntas me acechaban y ni siquiera en ellas yo era motivo de interés.

¿Tu relación con el ruso Víctor Nikiforov ha influido en tu decisión de retirada?, ¿Tu renuncia se debe a la negación por parte de Nikiforov a ser tu entrenador?, ¿La presión de trabajar junto al pentacampeón del mundo ha motivado tu salida…? Y un sinfín de preguntas a las que en aquel momento ni yo mismo supe dar respuesta.

Víctor fue durante dos años la única persona que abrió las puertas de la adrenalina y el frenesí sobre el hielo, para mí, las mantuvo abiertas durante lo que me pareció una eternidad indefinida, pero un día simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

Se cansó de sostener algo destinado a la clausura casi a la quiebra. Y lo cierto es que no le culpo por ello, de hecho le entiendo mejor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo…que paradójico resulta escúchame decir estas palabras en voz alta cuando antes solía repetirlas para el bajo las sabanas, sobre el hielo o deslizándonos por inmensas tarimas de baile en los festines de celebración. Pero ahora la sensación de vacío que estas traen resulta casi aterradora…casi tanto como las continuas pesadillas sobre mis caídas, los excesos tras las agridulces derrotas, o la partida de Víctor de nuevo a Rusia.

Él cerró las mías y abrió las puertas de alguien capacitado para sostener el peso muerto que estas conllevaban. Jamás me extrañó que ese alguien no fuera otro que Yurio. El disciplinado y diestro Yuri Plisetsky, el niño prodigio.

A mis 25 años y oficialmente ya retirado soy consciente de que debería buscar un trabajo más cómodo y que al menos se relacionara de alguna u otra manera con mi carrera profesional de patinador, pero supongo que soy de los que se conforman con poco y me bastó con asegurarme un puesto de trabajo en el balneario/hostal tradicional de mis padres. Y hasta la fecha soy feliz…supongo.

-¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- Yuko apareció en ese mismo instante con su ya tan frecuente cara de preocupación, se preocupa de más por mi estado de ánimo.

Sus pequeños y delgados bracitos revoloteaban de un lado a otro, y los aspavientos que realizaba mi amiga torpemente por la barriguita que su nuevo bebe le estaba procurando me hacían gracia y por suerte ella si me devolvía esa sensación pícara hogareña.

-Lo sé, lo sé…vuelve a ser muy tarde- Reí- Te prometo que a partir de hoy perderé mi título como "cierra pistas de hielo oficial"

La risa de Yuko me tranquilizó más de lo que me permití reflejar en mis movimientos, a fin de cuentas no por nada me había vuelto más frío y reservado con inclusive los de mi entorno.

-Ni mucho menos, sabes que esta es tu segunda casa, además nadie quiere que tu nueva figura de macho alfa se eche a perder- Yuko puso su entrenada cara de pervertida, esa cara que casi incluía las babas en el pack.-Además se lo mucho que echas de menos esto Yuri.

Me deslicé como por inercia y me acerque a los límites que bordeaban la pista, justo donde Yuko se encontraba apoyada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando su pago por el favor de todas las noches.

-Gracias una vez más mama- Y deposité un suave beso en la frente de mi mejor amiga, la única que entendía cómo podía llegar a sentirme tras tantas decisiones inacabadas que no paraban de tambalearse en la balanza imaginaria de mis pensamientos.-¿Y Cómo va este pequeñín?

-Va a ser tan bruto como su padre, lleva toda la tarde pataleando, te juro que cuando nazca lo doy en adopción- Mientras ella cerraba las compuertas de la pista yo desanudaba los cordones de los patines que tanto me habían estado ayudando esos días.

-Recemos porque no sea así

-¡Yuri que es mi esposo!- Ambos terminamos soltando estruendosas carcajadas, interrumpiendo el eco de todo el recinto.

…

De camino a casa la niebla de la noche impedía que pudiera apreciar las cosas con exactitud, además aún no acababa de acostumbrarme a las lentillas, eran incomodas y más delicadas que las gafas, mal consejo de Minako-chan.

Pero apenas distinguí el ladrido familiar proveniente del final de la calle mi cuerpo se tensó, y mis pasos se bloquearon .Apenas podía respirar por el frio errante de las calles de Hasetsu (Japón) y las manos me temblaban como consecuencia del mismo, sin embargo, en ese instante nada me era más difícil y doloroso que repetir estas palabras en bucle sin ser capaz de deshacerme de la vaga esperanza de encontrar a Víctor allí mismo tal y como sucedió la noche que lo conocí.

"Él está en Rusia, Yuri deja de soñar despierto, ese no es el ladrido de Makkachin"

Cuando el extraño estuvo suficientemente cerca me pareció ridículo no poder ni tan si quiera dar un paso para alejarme de allí antes de que mi corazón comenzara a responder indebidamente, por más que me forcé mis extremidades estaban realmente negadas a colaborar en ello.

"Yuri, ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Es un perro, alguien está paseando a su perro!. Ni de coña, me niego a que me dé un ataque de ansiedad en mitad de la calle, este no soy yo.

Pero ¿Quién es él? ¿No puede ser Víctor, verdad? Hace meses que no le veo, quizás haya vuelto para poder inspirarse con los paisajes de Japón…Yuri, deberías dejar de ser tan ridículo."

De la nada la distancia entre aquel animal y yo, o lo que quedaba de mi integridad y dignidad, se redujo a -1 , el pequeño amigo peludo de la figura negra que había alcanzado a distinguir hace unos segundos se abalanzo sobre mi sin ningún tipo de consideración y por muy rígido que estuviera en aquel momento, el animal logró derribar mi 1,73. Resulta penoso para alguien que cuida tanto su forma física.

Cuando alcé la cabeza para tratar de incorporarme unos brazos fuertes y desnudos (A pesar del condenado frío que instigaba la zona) trataban desesperadamente de alejar al pobre cachorro de mí.

-Sumimasen, Sumimasen. Es un cachorro y lo cierto es que no es mío, y no sé muy bien que se hace en este tipo de situaciones, nunca había pasado, no volverá a ocurrir.-Era un chico, y no podía asegurar bien la edad que este debía tener porque se encontraba sujetando al perro al mismo tiempo que dedicaba su valioso tiempo para ejercitarse en pedirme disculpas inclinándose. Solo alcanzaba a ver un cuerpo perfectamente definido encerrado en prendas de deporte, demasiado apretadas para ser cómodas, además de pelo. Pelo totalmente revuelto de un color cobre que desprendía trazos rojos por doquier.

"Creo que me he topado con el del anuncio de shampoo de mi tía abuela"

-Oh! ¡No te preocupes, yo soy el despistado aquí! No me he dado cuenta de que ambos veníais corriendo dirección a mi.- Ya puesto en pie, sacudí mis pantalones para tratar de eliminar los signos de suciedad por el asfalto, y cuando lo hice…pude ver unos preciosos ojos verdes y una encantadora media sonrisa dispuestos a perder unos minutos más de cardio para tratar de conocer al hombre que había interrumpido su noche, yo.


	2. Chapter 3

-Estaba tan concentrado que ni si quiera he sido capaz de ver que yuko estaba corriendo como una loca hacia ti, asique si de alguien es la culpa, es nuestra.-Si te fijabas prestando algo más de atención a la parte inferior del rostro del chico, era fácil distinguir el pronunciado hoyuelo que adornaba la sonrisa que este vestía.

-Bueno, yo tampoco he hecho nada por apartarme, no sé por qué, pero el ladrido de… ¿Cómo has dicho?, ¿Yuko?...-Pregunté para confirmar el nombre de la pequeña labrador que estaba siendo prisionera de los brazos de su dueño, y que era incapaz de apartar su inocente mirada perruna de mi cara.

-Sí, Yuko. Que conste que no fui yo quien le puso el nombre- La sonrisa de él, evolucionó a una carcajada desvergonzada que no se molestó en disimular…lo cierto es que esta era la perfecta combinación entre graciosa y contagiosa. Y como le sentaba igual de bien. Sin duda, aquel chico no podía ser japonés.-Yo le habría puesto algo así como lady terminator o Transdogmer…

-Bonitos nombres para un cachorro – Reí ante su comentario, ¿De dónde había salido semejante desconocido y por qué me contaba a mi aquello? – Bueno, perdona es que su ladrido es exactamente igual que el de un perrito muy cercano a mi…bueno…si cercano es la palabra.

Tal vez captara el titubeo en mi voz al decir esto último, puesto que no tardó mucho más en dejar que el tema desapareciera tal y como había surgido, sin más.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Akemi-Y como si aquella conversación no pareciera tener ningún final, el susodicho desocupó una de sus manos para presentarse formalmente.

-Oh, Yuri, Encantado.- Me incliné en señal de saludo como vengo haciendo desde que mis padres me dieron un mínimo de educación, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Akemi no respondió en su totalidad, tan solo fue su mano la que esperaba recibir un algo como parte de su presentación convencional.

-Mierda- A juzgar por su expresión de crispación el chico de hoyuelos bonitos estaba autocastigándose desde su voz interna, pero apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que mi gesto fue correspondido con la correspondiente venia japonesa a imitación de la mía. Sin embargo, solo llegué a ser consciente de esto por el choque de nuestras cabezas.- Auch…definitivamente esto no es lo mío.

-No se preocupe, cuesta acostumbrarse- Lo cierto es que en verdad yo no tenía ni idea de si era fácil o difícil acostumbrarse a aquella tradición japonesa, no era extranjero como es obvio. Pero inevitablemente y a pesar de la tensión entre ambos Akemi me inspiraba cierta ternura y algo en mi me incitó a consolarlo- Doy por hecho que no es japonés ¿Cierto?

-Que va, de japonés lo único que tengo es el trabajo y el nombre, porque de ahí para dentro soy el claro ejemplo de español. – Español, sin duda era una de las opciones. La más que sobrada sonrisa, la viveza de sus movimientos y sus gestos, la manera de hacer cercano al ajeno…y sin duda esa piel solo podía haber sido mimada y teñida por el brillante sol de España. Echaba de menos mi corta estancia en dicho país, aunque no sé si fue el país o la compañía de aquellos días lo que me hacían soñar con la idea prematura de regresar a sus playas, a sus jardines y terrazas…a sus noches de luna y arena.

-Algo me hacía intuirlo – Reí mi propio comentario.

-Entonces debo ser fácil de leer- Las manos de Akemi comenzaron a jugar nerviosas, inquitas con las caídas orejas de Yuko que hasta el momento había presenciado la escena estática y deseosa de lamer con esa húmeda lengua suya las manos del ojiverde.

-Oh, descuide, no pretendía ser descortés, es solo que hubo un tiempo en el que yo también tuve el placer de viajar a su tierra natal y casualmente la viveza característica del país lo acompaña.- Hice una apenas perceptible inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto, creo que jamás me había detenido tanto tiempo a hablar con un tipo que había salido de la nada. La conversación había ido hilándose de una manera totalmente improvisada y aquel chico no solo era guapo sino que poseía el don del habla. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera me apetecía parar para hablar con alguien, mucho menos coquetear con un extraño por muy guapo y encantador que el español resultara ser.

Así que, dispuesto a no perder ni un minuto más en aquella absurda conversación intervine (por supuesto, con mis indiscutibles modales) antes de que el moreno se las ingeniara para atarme a una incómoda conversación.

-Bueno, un placer, si me permite-Volví a colocar los auriculares que había dejado caer durante la pequeña conversación en mis oídos, igual aquello había quedado un poco grosero por mi parte pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitaba salir de allí, mi vena antisocial estaba tan hinchada que temía desfallecer.

Akemi ni siquiera abrió la boca, simplemente se dedicó a seguir el recorrido de mi cuerpo al pasar por el lado contiguo del suyo propio. Y me pareció oír algo…su voz reída diciendo algo que no llegué a entender, puesto que parecía haber sido dicho en la lengua natal del chico.

-Vaya con Yuri, Víctor se llevará una sorpresa cuando descubra lo…cambiado que estás.

El silencio que reinaba en casa una noche más me estremeció, nunca llegaba a acostumbrarme a aquella sensación, el reflejo de la luz lunar que se filtraba desde la ventana iluminaba la tarima del pasillo próximo a mi dormitorio, la casa se encontraba en una total penumbra. Desde que mama había recaído en ese profundo estado de cansancio y tristeza por la enfermedad de papa, la rutina que marcaba nuestros días era exactamente aquella, trabajar para vivir y dormir para trabajar. Lo mismo de siempre.

De pronto toda motivación se había esfumado de nuestras vidas, la fortuna nos daba la espalda. Y ya solo quedábamos los fuertes para luchar por un sin sentido.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto vi que encima de mi cama alguien había colocado mi holgado uniforme de trabajo.

El tacto era suave, liso y hasta parecía más una caricia. Había sido preparado con mi mimo y al detalle por las manos más delicadas que conocía, papa.

Junto a él una pequeña caja de bombones me sonreía sosteniendo una carta de letras inteligibles. Papa había perdido la facultad para escribir, el médico mencionó que aquello no tardaría en ocurrir pero no me costó demasiado reconocer el mensaje tras varias relecturas nubladas por el galope de las lágrimas que me aferraba a contener en vano.

Sorbido de nariz y nada.

"Omedetō Yuri"

Sorbido de nariz y de nuevo…nada.


	3. Chapter 4

Quizás yo también tenía un poco de romántico, de barroco en el alma y de poeta en la cama, uno de esos poetas cuyo refugio solo era el mullido mudo silencio de la noche. Creí ser aleteo atrapado, enredado en la cuna de mimbre de un ave rapaz. Podía distinguir el vaivén de las hojas al crispar su nervio contra los troncos maltrechos de los pocos árboles que condecoraban el lugar.

Y cuando mis ojos confirmaron las sospechas que cavilaban ya danzarinas en mi mente, mi cuerpo como por inercia se alzó para socorrer, antes de que los truenos asustaran más a aquella criatura, al causante de que mi sola presencia terminara por perturbarme.

Un pequeño gato negro de ojos rasgados y nariz respingona. El animal era negro con ganas, un azabache de etiqueta, aquello llamó innecesariamente mi atención…un gato vagabundo con porte de noble y con el lustre de aquel al que el dinero baña y alimenta.

-Supongo que tú tampoco cumples con las expectativas- Mis manos alcanzaron al gatito de apenas el tamaño suficiente para sobrevivir, sus ganas de lucir como de la realeza, efectivamente, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que el pobre animal pudiera nutrir su endeble cuerpo.

El ronroneo del animalito era apenas una caricia en mitad de la tormenta eléctrica que estaba por desatarse aquella noche sobre la orilla del lago al que había recurrido apenas hacía unas pocas horas nocturnas para tratar de auto sanar mi corazón o quizás mi insomnio, con sanar a este último me daba por más que satisfecho.

Pero los pasos de la tormenta alcanzaron el sueño del gato que ahora sostenía entre mis brazos, y probablemente también su refugio, si es que llegó a tener alguno, y pensé en aquello que a mí me alcanzó, no fue la tormenta, tampoco los centelleantes relámpagos que amenazaban con castigar la tierra, ni siquiera el lamento de auxilio del pequeño hambriento, sino los recuerdos.

Aquel día Víctor estaba tentado de llevarme lejos del centro, de improvisar una velada en mitad del campo con apenas los utensilios suficientes, y con mucha hambre.

Sus ojos tiritaban y su respiración solo podía indicarme que quería hacer de ello un nuevo refugio al que acudir cuando el cansancio tiñera nuestros huesos y la rutina embriagase nuestros días. Yo era títere, su wendy y sus niños perdidos y él jugaba a ser Peter Pan, jugaba a no envejecer jamás…a llevarme al país de nunca jamás y a convencerme de que aquellos días solo eran vacío si él no era el niño inmortal y yo no era el niño que voló de su mano hasta otro país.

-Víctor ¿Dónde piensas ir? Hace fío, vamos deja de jugar, estoy cansado- A pesar de lo que mis palabras pudieran expresar, mi risa contrariaba y alimentaba a la del mayor, que tan firmemente sostenía mis caderas al tiempo que me arrastraba hacia delante con sumo cuidado.

-¿Hace frío? Vamos, acabamos de salir de un local cerrado hasta arriba de hielo, y me dices que aquí hace frío- La proximidad repentina de su rostro quiso jugarme una mala pasada, asique apenas atiné a tensar mi envergadura cuando su aliento llegó a mi oreja y segundos más tarde sus labios atraparon esta delicada parte, humedeciendo el contacto.

-Víctor no…no hagas eso, ni siquiera estamos solos.

-Bueno, si para ti no estar solo es tener a 1km de distancia a una o dos personas teniendo sexo en un coche, entonces, nop, no estamos solos- Su agarre no perdió en lo más mínimo un ápice de fuerza, y aunque para entonces el mero hecho de admitir que aquello era agradable me resultaba algo vergonzoso, ahora , tras recordarlo, me he de sincerar y decir que ese mismo agarre era lo más cercano a sentirse en el edén de lo familiar y sin duda el colmo del pecado. Lo más cerca que he estado de sentirme prisionero de una libertad condicional.

-No sé qué buscas, pero si crees que vamos a…- Entonces y haciendo que soltara el poco aire retenido en mis pulmones por culpa de la mezcla entre incertidumbre y sorpresa, una de las manos de Víctor me volvió en apenas unas décimas de tiempo y mi rostro quedó a un pestañeo del suyo, ahí estaba el, aquel que tanto alardeaba de belleza, de espíritu indomable y de caprichoso, buscando callarme a cualquier precio.

En aquel entonces presumía mi fortaleza en cuanto a sus estrategias más nunca nada me advirtió de que en realidad el mayor y único estratega de la que fue nuestra relación fueron las palabras no dichas precisamente para no abrir más comprometidos recovecos .

Dejé de recordarme aquella escena cuando el pequeño animal comenzó a revolverse impacientemente entre mis brazos, cada vez más desesperado por salir de la prisión que yo, suponía, ser para el gato.

-Perdona, no era mi intención hacerte esperar- y cuando quise acomodar al animalito para que cupiera mejor me encontré con que este a pesar de su dulce apariencia era bastante hostil si eso se proponía ser, no diré que me mostró los colmillos ni mucho menos pero tampoco recibí búsqueda de afecto alguna por su parte, más bien me rehuía como condenado. – Vale, vale ya lo capto solo quieres irte de aquí ¿Me equivoco? …creo que no – sus ojos parecían a ver encontrado algo en los míos porque durante el trayecto de regreso a casa buscaba asiduamente el contacto visual, de alguna manera me planteé que como cualquier persona ese pequeño ser también buscaba respuestas. ¿Por qué alguien iba a cogerlo justo cuando sus esperanzas de vivir cómodo y por sobre todo acompañado se habían reducido a tanto? O más importante aún ¿Por qué alguien quería que sintiera esperanza?

-¿Sabes? Creo que me miras tanto porque me has pillado, sí, yo también he dicho muchas veces que soy más de perros que de gatos…- Tras haber forcejeado otro tanto con la cerradura de la puerta por fin la tormenta se sentía lejana a nuestras sombras, aunque la casa seguía igual de perturbadora que cuando la dejé tuve la certeza de que ahora la ahondaba no solo mi compañía, sino la de alguien más inocente….por gato que fuera.

Cuando el sol filtró sus rayos por entre mis ventanas, despertándome con ello, quise maldecir mis días de desvelo y las horas muertas que las noches siempre me deparaban, pero entonces recordé al nuevo huésped, no debería ser más tarde de las 8:00 a juzgar por mi humor y por el ruido de tráfico y ajetreo que desde fuera llegaban hasta las sábanas de mi cama.

-No me jodas…-Cuando quise revisar mi móvil, encontré nada menos que un total de quince llamadas por parte de mi madre y supuse en mi ignorancia que algo había ocurrido con papa, por lo que apenas tardé un par de minutos en dar con la ropa del día anterior y hacer medianamente bien mi cama. Busqué al adorable vagabundo que la noche pasada traje a casa pero no había rastro del animal por todo el piso de arriba, así que, cuando me dispuse a bajar las escaleras lo hice con mil ojos por si en un descuido lo encontraba en mitad de cualquier parte, sin duda, si llegara a hacerlo mío lo llamaría escurridizo.

-¡Mama! ¿Estás aquí?- Conduje la suela de mis zapatillas de estar por casa hacia la tarima del salón, encontrando acto seguido a la persona que minutos antes con tanto fervor llamaba.

-Yuri, ¿Me puedes explicar cómo esto ha llegado aquí?-Cuando mi madre giró sobre sus propios talones dejando así de darme la espalda, sus titilantes ojos negros me fulminaron de pies a cabeza y su semblante torcido solo traducía los sentimientos de ira que debían de dominarla. Era un hecho que a mi madre nunca le agradó la idea de tener animales en casa y mi fallecido perrito fue un regalo muy difícil de aceptar por su parte. Pero muy por el contrario yo los adoraba, supongo que siempre deseamos lo que no podemos tener.

\- Mama, todo tiene su explicación ¿Vale?- Agite mis manos tratando de buscar dicha explicación – Y escurridizo la tiene.

-Ah no, por ahí sí que no jovencito, ¿Es que ya le has buscado un nombre sin contar con la autorización de nadie? ¿Qué clase de educación te he dado'- Aquella estampa parecía hasta cómica, mi madre no era la mejor dando sermones de conducta por que la suya propia era todo un delirio pero lo mejor era la forma en la que sostenía al pequeño animal cual bebe y lo acunaba balanceándolo constantemente como si procurara dormirlo, aquello parecía todo una contradicción- Sabes que aunque ni tu padre ni yo somos alérgicos hay clientes que sí que pueden serlo y el negocio ya anda lo suficientemente mal como para encima incrementar los niveles de riesgo, no me parece adecuado Yuri asique ya puedes buscar un hogar a este renacuajo –Definitivamente más que un gato parecía un bebe a ojos de mi progenitora.

-Mama ni siquiera tenía la intención de quedármelo, simplemente ayer en mitad de mi desvelo paseando lo encontré y estaba a punto de caer la de Dios, y bueno, no soy tan inmoral como para dejarlo a su suerte ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Me acerqué al tiempo en que estiraba los bazos para arrancar el cuerpecillo de escurridizo de los brazos protectores de mi madre- Pero no hace falta ni que lo menciones, me ocuparé de buscar un hogar para este enano

No pude evitar sonreír cuando el animal buscaba desesperado mi aroma y mi forma para sentirse más seguro. Es increíble la manera en la que rápidamente confiamos en aquellos que nos dan en apenas unos segundos lo que más ansiamos y necesitamos del mundo y apenas medimos lo que realmente son…es por ello que muchas veces somos ciegos a los cuchillos ajenos y a las dagas envueltas en el néctar mortal que es el veneno de lo que callamos, que incapaces de esquivar o neutralizar calan en nuestra alma, cambiándonos, modificando nuestros deseos nuestras faltas y carencias y todo lo que su día fuimos antes de semejantes heridas verbales.

-Insomnio… ¿Desde hace cuánto vuelves a padecerlo? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Yuri…contéstame –

 _Porque ya no soy un niño incapaz de ver la manera en la que te consumes en silencio_

 _Porque eres volcán cansado de la no cesante erupción, porque tus llamas y tu lava ya no queman como antes y porque el humo que desprendes ya no sale de tu corazón._

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso de posibles clientes? ¿Es que tenemos un nuevo huésped y vuelvo a ser el último en saberlo? – Tras el suspiro de resignación lanzado al aire por mi madre comencé a alejarme en dirección al frigorífico buscando algo de leche y en mi caso desayuno para dos.

\- Con respecto a eso, verás tu padre ello queríamos decírtelo lo antes posible, hace un día y poco una persona muy peculiar vino en busca de alojamiento por un par de semanas.

-Vaya eso es maravilloso, por lo que calculo que la mitad de las habitaciones están ocupadas

-SÍ, claro. El hostal está en racha- u voz apagada no sonaba como siempre, aún había algo que estaba ocultando y que aquello me ponía nervioso, odiaba que la gente me ocultara cosas, mi pulso comenzó a temblar provocando que algo de leche callera derramada encima de la encimera.

Silencio abrupto

Yuri…¿Sabes que el nuevo huésped de extranjero? Creo que dijo que era español-De nuevo ahí estaba el subtono de algo que mi madre no se atrevía pronunciar – Pero su apellido…creo que era Akemi-

Akemi Nikiforov- Cuando escuché de nuevo aquella voz, aquel acento, estuve a nada de derramar el resto del contenido que hacía unos segundos había dispuesto en un pequeño cuenco.

El desconocido de hace unas noches que esta vez me miraba con aquellos ojos risueños convertidos en mecanismos calculadores y sistemáticos. La enigmática duda de cuantas caras y cuantos tonos podrían llegar a tener esos mismos observantes me hacía alargar el contacto visual con el susodicho durante quizá más de un minuto…Nikiforov, aquel era el nombre de mis pesadillas, de mi miedo continuo y de todo lo que evitaba aterrorizado pero aún no sabía con certeza el pánico que ese nombre infundía y quemaría mi cuerpo.

-Perdón por la intromisión, Buenos días señora Katsuki, me, me preguntaba justo si podría indicarme el paradero de su hijo para presentarme, pero veo que no me hará falta.

Su sonrisa, esta vez, torcida…una nueva y añadida incógnita.

¡Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que me paso a decir algo por aquí. Simplemente quería agradecer a las personas que leen y siguen esta historia, porque me hace tremendamente feliz. Me encantaría saber que opináis acerca del rumbo que parece que la historia a va tomar. No quiero adelantar mucho pero avanzo que nada de lo que está escrito es lo que parece ¿recordáis aquello de "Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos"? pues iba a ser el segundo nombre de esta historia jejeje.

Y era un secreto pero efectivamente falta un capítulo, pero, no está por decisión propia porque ese capítulo adelanto tendrá muchas respuestas e incógnitas, así que su publicación será totalmente inesperada jejejeje. Muchos besos y hasta el siguiente capítulo 3


End file.
